


Going Back

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Confusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sun is peeking through the curtains when Louis first wakes up. He panics. He's late for school.





	Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inconsistencies in the grammar but I'm not British and English isn't my first language.

"I am so done being your fucking servant, if you want a maid, go sleep to a fucking hotel." Louis spats angrily at Harry.

"I'm not asking you to be my servant, Louis, I'm dead tired and the least I expect when I come home is to find everything tidied up."

"Do you think I'm not tired, huh?" Louis looks at Harry with fire in his eyes, "I work too, you know?"

Harry looks away, he doesn't want to fight today. They've been fighting non-stop for weeks now, he doesn't want today to be like that.

"Yes, Lou. I know," he says calmly.

"Yeah? So that's it, now?" Louis wants to fight Harry, he's so angry.

"Lou, babe, I don't wanna fight today, can we just go to bed now?"

"Fine, I'll sleep on the guest room today. Goodnight." Louis makes a turn to the room, but Harry stops him.

"Come on, let's go to our room." He smiles at Louis, trying to convince him.

Louis huffs, but follows Harry up to their room. They end up in bed together, but don't talk another word to each other for the rest of the night.

-

It's done. They haven't spoken a word to each other for 2 weeks. It's the longest they've gone without speaking in their 8 years together.

-

The sun is peeking through the curtains when Louis first wakes up. He panics. He's late for school. He opens his eyes groggily until he's fully awake and then makes a move to get up from the bed. The clock on the bedside table reads 8:03. He feels a heavy weight falling onto his waist, and reminisces on whatever might have happened last night. He couldn't have brought anyone home, that's for sure - it's a school night, he's not that reckless. He looks back at whoever is in bed with him and doesn't recognize him and he looks much older than Louis. It's then when he realizes that he's not in his room. What happened yesterday? Honestly, Louis' too confused and doesn't feel like giving it much thought, but he still wonders.  
He moves quietly and removes the man's arm from around him as careful as he can. The man stirs and lifts his head to look at Louis, he opens his eyes slowly and then smiles.

Louis is beyond confused at this point.

Who is this man? What is Louis doing here? Where are they at?

"Morning, baby." The man speaks out huskily, his morning voice sounding raspy and quite sexy, if Louis must say.

"Uh, morning," Louis replies, making it sound almost like a question.

"You alright, honey?" The man looks at Louis worriedly and Louis doesn't understand.

"Yeah," Louis says simply, then he gets enough courage to ask. "W-who are you?" Then he adds, "I'm sorry if it sounds rude, I don't remember anything from last night."

"What are you talking about, Louis? We've been together since senior year." What? Senior year? But Louis' a sophomore.

"What? No." He stops, doesn't quite know how to answer. Then, "I'm sorry, I need to go, I'll be late for school."

"What are you talking about, babe?" The man looks puzzled; Louis is as well. "You graduated from college 3 years ago."

"Look, I don't know what you're saying, I'm seventeen. I need to leave."

The man looks at Louis and smirks. "Okay, Louis. That was oh so funny, cut the crap now. Joke's over."

"What joke?" Louis is starting to get angry, "I'm not joking. Now, if you'll excuse me, it would be great if you removed your heavy arm and let me go."

"I'm not letting you go," the man hugs him tighter and kisses his cheek, Louis feels imprisoned.

"Dude, let me go. You're being creepy."

"What's going on, Lou?" The man's smile falls as soon as he realizes how dead serious Louis is looking at him.

"You tell me."

"I don't understand, Lou. Are you sure you're okay?" The man lifts the arm that was lying on Louis' side to caress his face sweetly.

Louis flinches back at the touch and blinks several times, he takes this opportunity to get up from the bed and go change.

Something feels different. Louis is not sure if this man drugged him or what went down the day prior, but he doesn't feel good. He's wearing pyjamas, matching the ones of the man on the bed. Louis looks for his clothes, maybe they're thrown somewhere around the room, but he finds nothing.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Where they've been for the past 5 years, babe." Louis is so lost. He decides to go along with the man's sarcastic reply.

"And where is that?" He smirks, maybe the man will see that he's loosened up a little.

"You know where they are." The man deadpans, Louis is so upset. This man thinks this is all a joke. Louis can't afford to be late for school yet again this year.

Louis turns around to look at this man again, it becomes like a staring contest between the two of them until, "Harry?"

"Uh, yes?" They both look at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"What the fuck?" Louis asks, Harry doesn't say anything. "Why do you look so old?" He blurts out.

"Rude, babe. We're the same age."

Louis' eyes almost bulge out of his face when he looks at his face in the mirror. _He's old_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too terrible. This is just a draft for a story that was meant to be longer but I couldn't finish, I'd have to be persuaded to write more... (if anyone would want it which I highly doubt).


End file.
